Scars Of Love
by Hannaki
Summary: Harry and Draco find out there's more than just simmering hate between the two. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Draco~x~Harry ;D

-NOSE BLEED-

Enjoy :3 3

It had been another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All was going extremely well to be entirely honest.

Yes, Harry and Ginny broke up at the beginning of the year, and yes he was depressed beyond belief afterwards, but after Ron and Hermione helped him out of his slump he was back on his feet in no time.

In fact, he was quite happy; he hadn't remembered being _this_ pleased at Hogwarts since his second year, despite the basilisk framing the poor boy for every crime.

And yes, Hermione and Ron finally hooked up, of course there not exactly "hot" on snogging, well not in public anyway, but it was extremely evident they had something special and they both knew it.

As for Harry…He hadn't fallen in love after he broke up with Ginny, he tried to see if he had a thing for Luna..but it was impossible, she was like a cousin to him, he tried to look at Hermione that way, but he knew it was wrong because she belonged to Ron anyway…At one point he even decided to see if he might be interested in guys, but he definitely didn't know as to what guy it would be, Ron is…hooked up with Hermione…Nevel is…well…Yea…You get it. The only boys he might be HALF interested in were Fred and George..And while it SOUNDS hot to most people…it just sounded plain weird to Harry.

Oh well, his future Bride would show up sooner or later, or so he thought.

xX-Xx

"Harry!" Hermione half yelled, half whispered as she quickly paced over from the other side of the library.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked owlishly.

"No, not particularly."

"Not…particularly? That makes no since, you've either seen him or you haven't" She asked even more impatient, she must be desperate for a snog.

"Well, I heard him earlier today in the Gryffindor common room, but I was upstairs leaving the room at that point and I guess he left before I could get down to greet him…Why?" He squinted at her, still trying to focus his vision considering he only recently woke up.

"What did he say?" She demanded.

"Hermione-

"What did he say!" She snapped more violently.

"I don't know! All I heard was something about Draco And Ginny… Oh Merlin…don't tell me they hooked up." Harry squinted now in disgust rather than fatigue.

"Oh god, that's exactly what I was afraid he'd do." Hermione panicked and grabbed Harry by the forearm, dragging him out of the library as his class mates stared and snickered at the two.

"H-Hermione! Do you mind explaining!" Harry asked rather shocked and confused.

She sighed and let go of his arm and turned toward him with a serious tone on her face.

Harry rubbed his forearm, still feeling the burn of her violent grip on his arm as he waited for an explanation.

"Apparently Draco…" She trailed rather slowly.

"Apparently he used a cruciatus curse on Ginny because she stole something from the slytherin common room…" Hermione frowned.

Harry's eyes widened, "He did WHAT?" He was in utter dis-belief, sure he still slightly resented Ginny for the breakup, but he definitely still cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt that bad.

"That GIT!" Harry yelled outraged.

All the sudden the two's heads snapped up as they heard a wild explosion near them.

They both shared a quick glance and raced toward the loud boom.

"Ron!" Was the first word that came out of Hermione's mouth as they turned the last corner.

"MALFOY, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU HURT SO BAD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO _HOLD_ A WAND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Ron screamed aggressively pointing his wand at the bleach blonde.

"Oh please _weaslebee _you couldn't hurt a FLY!" Draco and his friends laughed.

"Oh yea! Watch me! STUPERFY—

"RON STOP IT!" Hermione screamed desperately.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted, turning toward the tangle-haired girl.

"Don't try and stop me! Draco he—

"Used the Cruciatus curse on Ginny, I know Ron, but wouldn't it be wiser to take this to Dumbledore?"

"No Hermione." Harry interrupted, "Ron's right, Malfoy needs to be taught a lesion." Harry growled as he cornered Draco against the wall and put his wand roughly at the boy's neck.

The two boys glared at each other for some time.

"What're you going to do _potter,_ hurt me? Burn me?...curse me?" He grinned at the other boy.

Harry stayed quiet, stubbornly indenting his thin wand into Draco's throat.

"You won't though, will you. You're the _Golden_ boy, you're just like weaslebee, you wouldn't hurt anyone if you didn't have to" Dracos smirk continued to grow.

"No, you're right _Malfoy_ I can't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it to the fullest, but you hurt Ginny…That counts for something doesn't it?" Now Harry was the one smirking at the blonde.

Draco growled at him and struggled to get out of the boy's grip.

"Harry!" Hermione said firmly, so fierce that Harry actually turned around to face her, breaking the staring contest he and Draco had been holding up.

"You _know_ this isn't how to solve this! Turn him in to a teacher Harry!" Hermione desperately begged.

Harry turned back to Draco and opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly stopped by a harsh voice.

"_Potter!"_ The rough voice snapped as he turned around.

"And _what_ do you think you're doing?" Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Professor Snape, sir, Draco he…used a cruciatus curse on Ginny! And—

"And you should let a teacher deal with this _potter_." He said glaring at the boy with the scar as Harry slowly backed off of Draco.

"Told you Harry" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Mrs. Granger, I believe potter has learned his lesson, or do you seem so fit as to be a better teacher then I?" Snape challenged the girl and her smile instantly fell.

"Mr. Weasley, Your sister is waiting for you in the hospital wing, come now Draco~ there is something we must attend to." He said harshly grabbing the blonde and leading him down the hallway; out of sight.

"Well, I have to go see Ginny." Ron frowned, walking towards the hospital wing.

"Ron! Wait up! We're coming with you!" Hermione yelled and caught up to him.

Harry was about to follow but stopped himself in his tracks, wouldn't it be awkward to see Ginny again after she broke up with him? No...This wasn't about him; this was about Ginny, friend or girlfriend he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Wait guys!" Harry yelled after the two and caught up.

xX-Xx

"Draco." Snape said firmly, letting the boy go.

"I'm fine." Draco instantly answered his unspoken question, wipping off any thing Harry might have gotten on him, mostly his scent.

Yes, he hated everything about Potter, His hair, his eyes, his scent, his attitude, his friends, his name EVERYTHING…but…

He loved EVERYTHING about the boy at the same time, his hair, his eyes, oh MERLIN were his eyes so hypnotizing, his scent, his attitude, well maybe not his friends, his name, EVERYTHING.

Yes, he was in love with Harry Potter…The boy who lived, The boy who hates his guts…The Chosen One…

"Don't EVER do something so….stupid Draco, I will keep it a secret from Dumbledore and the others for now but if you step out of line one more time I shall not hesitate to hand you over to your father, understand?" Snape raised an eyebrow at his student.

Draco gulped with fear. "Yes Professor Snape."

"Good….." He half smiled bleakly as he swiftly turned a 180 and walked back from once he came.

xX-Xx

"Ginny!" Ron yelled relived, running toward the redhead in the nurse bed.

"Hello Ron." Ginny smiled at her brother, putting her book down and sitting up more straight to face him.

"Bloody Hell are you alright Ginny?" Ron asked, not believing that she could be smiling right now.

Ginny simply nodded, "I'm still a bit sore, but the nurse said that will go away after a couple days."

At that point Hermione and Harry finally caught up to the Weasleys and gasped for air thanks to their strenuous running.

Ginny smiled at Hermione but as soon as she saw Harry's face the smile turned a bit awkward and he noticed it in her eyes.

"Hey….Ginny…" Harry coughed and finally spoke up.

"Hi Harry…" She lightly smiled.

"Don't worry, we took care of Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Took care of him? 'Mione! You told us to hand the problem over to a _teacher!_"

"Well Ron, if u had a civilized _bone_ in your body that's what you would have done in the_ first_ place." Hermione challenged.

"Well maybe not all of us are civilized like you" Ron scoffed, "I don't know if you haven't noticed or not Hermione, but you're not the smartest person in the world either!" He harshly defended.

"I know that Ron, but I'm definitely brighter than you when it comes to books and actually _doing_ my homework instead of crumbling it up and throwing it at Malfoy all the time, maybe that's your problem Ron." Hermione said fiercely.

"My _problem?_" He gaped, "Malfoy is the one with the problem! Using an illegal curse on Ginny and beating up Muggle Borns, Hermione, you of all people should hate him!" He yelled.

"That's my whole point Ron! I'm smart enough to know that violence doesn't get you anywhere! The only thing that can work things out is words Ronald….not pointed wands…" She trailed off looking Harry in the eyes the whole time.

"No" Harry bluntly answered "No, No and No, I am not apologizing to Malfoy for what he did! Hermione that was a great speech and all but Ron's right! It's an _unforgivable_ curse."

Hermione sighed, "This is exactly why you both are complete idiots, no wonder Girls are the smartest at Hogwarts, anywhere really." She and Ginny laughed.

Ron just snorted at Hermione. "What ever, c'mon Harry, we have a lunch to get to." Ron glared at the two girls before walking out with Harry by his side.

xX-Xx

"Mental those two are." Ron said as he endlessly stuffed himself with roast kangaroo and pumpkin juice in the dining hall.

"I don't know Ron…I've been thinking and…I haven't exactly given Malfoy a chance-

"No Harry, Malfoy's a rat, a dirty rotten rat, you don't have to apologize to him for making Ginny and the others suffer, don't even think about it Mate." Ron stared harshly at his friend but continued eating.

"But Ron, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot." Harry tried.

"Wrong foot? Bloody hell mate, you turned him down as a friend! I'm pretty sure that's as right of a foot as anyone could ask for." He slightly laughed, putting down the glass of pumpkin juice he started to drink out of.

"Yea, you're right Ron, I don't know why I let Hermione get into my head." Harry chuckled, finally stabbing his fork down into his food and eating.

But he wasn't exactly done with the thought, that night he laid in bed, thinking exactly what Hermione was trying to pull there, and thinking if he really should try and talk to Malfoy, I mean he wasn't a bad kid…It was mainly his father's influence that made him such an arse.

Harry gently closed his eyes and sighed, what was he going to do exactly, follow Hermione or Ron…?

xX-Xx

"I'm sorry!" Draco cried as his father carved sharp cuts into Draco's back and arms.

"It's been 3 weeks Draco, _3 weeks!_ I have waited long enough for you to bring Potter here like I ordered you to! So unless you do so, I don't believe I can stop my wand." His father said harshly.

"Aaah! Okay! I promise within the next week I'll bring him! I swear!" Tears fell down the blonde's eyes and traveled through his cheeks.

"You better hope so." His father said, bringing his wand down from the boy.

"Get Dressed…I expect you to bring Potter within the next week, do you hear me?" He spoke harshly.

Draco gulped and nodded, throwing his robes on and limping out of the old shack hidden near the Hogwarts School.

How….How was he going to capture Harry and hand him over to his father like that? There was no telling what horrible things he would do to the boy. He didn't want Harry to suffer as much as he hated him..No, the hate was gone, to him it was just sexual tension, but to Harry it was most likely pure hate, so he let his fantasies drop from his head as he headed back to the castle, to get a good night sleep and ponder on the idea of losing Harry…The Chosen One.

XX-

End of Chap. One C: , Yes, there is a shag next chapter ;D!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! SHAG OCCURS IN THIS CHAPTER 8,D!

xX-Xx

He couldn't sleep. A wink…All he could think about was the blonde for some reason, should he really be giving apologizing so much thought? What was the big deal? If he said sorry to Malfoy and he accepted it, great! If he didn't, then Harry was just the better person and he could at least say he tried…So what's eating him so much?

Suddenly a brown leather book slammed onto his desk and he looked up to meet eyes with Snape.

"Pay attention _potter_._" _He growled as he lifted the brown book from the boy's desk and continued to teach his class.

Harry sighed and settled his eyes back onto his text books as snape practically preached to the class.

At one point, Harry's eyes drifted from the text book unconsciously towards Draco, and they settled quite comfortably as well.

He stared at the boy's almost white hair…and his eyes as he concentrated on his studying, much like he was supposed to be doing now.

A string of drool unknowingly dripped down his mouth and to his chin, thankfully not hitting the paper when snape yet again slapped his book on the boy's desk and Harry's head shot back up towards snape.

"_Mr. Potter!"_ He hissed. "See me in detention tomorrow morning." He smiled, taking the book off his desk yet again.

"And wipe off that drool," he added as he, again, began teaching his extremely bored class.

"Y-Yes sir." Harry blushed as he whipped off the string of drool that dripped from his mouth as he suddenly heard a stifled laugh and he turned towards the source.

Draco sat there snickering at the boy.

"Is baby Potter drooling in his sleep again?" He gave him a baby face and started laughing again.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"Rwar~" Draco teased.

Harry just rolled his eyes and forced them back onto his text book, no, that confirmed it; he definitely did NOT need to apologize to Malfoy.

xX-Xx

That afternoon, Harry sighed and slammed his books down onto the long table in the dining hall next to Ron and Hermione.

"You alright Mate? Snape sure did give a lot of grief today." Ron frowned.

"Yea." Harry said abit unsure. "It was Malfoy who really annoyed me." Harry gritted his teeth.

"What did he do _this_ time?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well it's just….I couldn't stop staring at him today for some reason…" And as soon as he said it, he could have sworn he saw Hermione smile.

"You sound like a sick love bird." Ron said in disgust.

"No! It's just…Did he do something to his hair?" Harry said stupidly.

Ron looked at his best friend in a worried, unsure tone.

"I think you better sit down and eat Mate." He half laughed, motioning for the boy to sit down and eat before he ate his food himself.

"Have you guys heard about Malfoy sneaking out of the castle at night?" Ron asked, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth and chewing furiously.

"Sneaking out at night? No…Why?" Harry asked, doing the same as Ron only with a more controlled portion size.

"I think he's sneaking out to beat up the first year muggle Borns." Ron scoffed, "What a git, someone should put him in his place." He snorted.

"Ron!" Hermione cautioned.

"Since when do you really care about what me and Harry think of Malfoy! Do you have a crush on him or something!"

"No Ron…Look, I'll tell you later, just…Not now." Hermione's vision shifted toward anything but the two of them.

"Why not Hermione?" Harry asked impatient, almost as if he hoped she didn't like him.

"Eh, just leave her be Harry, she's acting really weird today, who knows what she'll pull on you next." He half laughed.

"Oh, just shut up and eat your food." Hermione giggled.

Harry smiled as the two friends laughed…but his mind was on something far more different…Could Draco really be sneaking out to hurt Muggle Borns like that? He didn't know…But tonight he would definitely find out.

xX-Xx

Draco gasped as he gently touched his shoulder, today's scarring had been especially painful for some reason, and he suspected his father might have not gotten his way today at work, all he knew is that when his dad had a bad day, so did he.

Today there were twice as many scars that there were before on his body, and they were ugly and big…painful and burning…Scars of love.

He knew it sounded overly dramatic and pathetic, but he couldn't lie that they were, they were there to protect Harry and that's all that mattered right now, he had no idea how he grew to like the boy so much, all he knew is that what his instinct was, and for once, he acted off it.

"Malfoy!" A loud yell suddenly inturupted his sound thoughts and he looked up.

Crap, it was Potter.

"Potter!" He spat. Looking back at the direction of the shack panicked that his dad might see him and snatch him away, then the scars would be worth nothing.

"What are you doing out here? Beating up a muggle born again?" Harry glared, Oh if he knew the real reason, he just wish it could spill out of his mouth…He about had it with pretending to hate Harry, it was driving him mad.

"No actually, I was taking a midnight walk, what's it to you Potter?" That was the stupidest excuse and he knew it, he definitely wanted to smack himself after saying such a lie.

"Midnight walk? Somehow that doesn't strike me as you Malfoy, what are you really doing out here?" He crossed his arms waiting for an excuse.

"None of your business Potter" He hissed, walking past the boy roughly bumping shoulders with him on purpous.

"Answer me!" Harry screamed, he had no idea why he was so fired up, why he was so ragefull, but he had enough, enough of these mixed feelings with Draco, enough of these un solved problems between them, Just enough!

"What's got your panties in a bundle scar head?" Draco smirked, or would you like you to call you "Oh chosen one".

And so Harry finally snapped.

Having enough, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and slammed him into the brick of the castle walls.

"What are you doing, get off me Potter!" He struggled in the boy's grip.

"What's going on Malfoy! If you're not beating up some muggle born what are you doing? I want answers! I'm sick and tired of doing this with you day after day!" Harry screamed.

"Doing what!" Draco spat.

"This! This…HATE! It makes me so mad! I can't stand it, what is your problem Malfoy!" This was the first time Draco had ever seen him so fired up…it was truthfully more scary then being with his father.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

To emphasize the point that he wanted a answer, he grabbed the boys wrist tighter and slammed him into the wall harder, but that's when he noticed a few slim cuts on his wrist.

"…Draco…Where'd you get those?" Harry asked curiously, bringing them down but still keeping a tight hold.

"Just a few paper cuts." Draco laughed, "Not that you'd be able to stand those Potter, you're a little baby inside." He laughed harder.

"Paper cuts? I doubt it Malfoy, you're a terrible liar, take off your robes." Harry ordered.

Draco blushed, "Excuse me! What are you thinking Potter! No! Let me go!" he yelled at the boy, trying to kick him.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Harry ordered harshly, he had no idea why the hell he was so mad, he just was, and it felt so bloody good to get it out.

"I said NO! I'm not gay like you potter!" He sneered.

"Fine, I'll take them off for you." Harry glared.

Draco's eyes widened, "W-what! No! LET GO POTTER!" He screamed desperately.

Harry grabbed his robe, ripping it off as well as his blouse.

He stood back, staring at Draco's torso and arms.

"Draco…Who did this to you?..." He asked rather softly as if he cared.

"It's none of your business scar head." He growled, picking his clothing up from the ground.

"That's not nothing Malfoy, tell me…" He still sounded so soft.

Draco stopped and looked over at Harry for a moment, his tone was so soft and caring…His eyes made him look genuinely worried, it took all his might not to melt right then and there before the boy.

"I…can't tell you, if you knew…you just don't need or want to know." He finished his sentence rather unsurely, covering his torso and arms back up with his shirt and robe.

"Please?" He asked even more softly.

Merlin, that's when he faltered.

"My dad…My dad gives me these scars." He unconsciously slipped out of his mouth, regretting it the second it had.

"Your dad…?" Harry choked, next thing Draco knew, he was spilling himself out to him.

"My dad…gave me these scars…he's been inflicting pain on me nightly, we have appointments at this time every night." Draco bit his bottom lip.

"A-Appointments'? Draco you make it sound like a doctor's visit! Why is he beating you!" He yelled in concern

"It's…none of your business." Draco simply brushed him off.

"I don't give a bloody rat's arse! It's my business now! He can't just beat you! Why haven't you told anyone Draco, we could help you!" Harry raged.

"Because it's bigger than that. MUCH BIGGER! You don't understand anything _potter_!" He bitterly growled through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously, not trying to hurt the boy further.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU!" He cried, tears forcing their way out of his eyes.

"Excuse me…?" Harry asked confused.

"MY DAD! HE WANTS ME TO…HE WANTS ME TO ABDUCT YOU HARRY! HE WANTS ME TO BRING YOU TO HIM AND I CAN'T HARRY, I CAN'T DAMMIT!" He cried harder.

"Draco…" He said softly, walking towards him.

Draco just slowly backed off, not wanting to make any sort of contact with the boy.

"Why haven't you then..? We hate each other, why haven't you just handed me over?" He squinted his eyes waiting for his answer.

"I don't hate you Potter…that's the thing…As much as I try I just can't hate you like I used to! I LOVE you!" Draco accidently slipped.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared wordlessly at him, unable to think, let alone respond.

After a few moments of silence Draco wiped all the tears off his face. "I wasn't supposed to say that." He said shakily, "Just…Just stay away from me Potter." He mumbled, walking away and back into the castle where he hoped to get some sleep.

xX-Xx

Draco lay in bed that night, staring at the black chandelier slowly dangling as he wished it would fall on him right then and there so he could wake up from this dream, rather night mare.

The way he saw this little predicament, Harry was bound to react in 3 different ways, he would:

Laugh at him and tell all his friends

Ignore him

Or

Pity the poor boy

He was pretty sure the boy wouldn't love him back...if he had he would have just said it out there when Draco waited for a response, but he didn't say "Draco...I don't feel the same way" OR "I love you too". It drove him up a bloody wall.

He flipped over so his face was buried in his pillow as he shifted his mind to an even bigger problem: was he going to turn potter over? Or keep being beaten…maybe he was right, he should get help with this…but how exactly would he ask? "My dad's intentionally beating me because he wants me to kidnap Harry Potter and I keep failing due to the fact I don't want to loose him because I'm in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way…"

Crap, then his mind was right back where it started.

He wouldn't be able to bear seeing the boy tomorrow…one of those 3 things would happen, he knew it.

He heard a harsh knock on the door and his heart froze…he just hoped it wasn't Harry, but if he didn't answer it, it could be Snape.

His feet slowly yet surely brought him up and he dragged them over to the wooden black door as his sweaty palms shakily opened the silver door knob.

The door swung open and he met face to face with Blaise.

"Blaise! Uh…" He coughed, "What do you need?" He tried to sound like his old self.

"Draco…are you okay?" He half laughed, looking at his messy hair; that wasn't him.

"Yes, just tired, go onto bed Blaise, we have a scar head to make fun of tomorrow." He smirked.

"Alright Draco but…If you need anything, just tell me, you can tell us anything." He half smiled.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Blaise, good night." He said more grumpily, shutting the door and putting a spell on it so no one could open it.

Later that night as he was finally about to slip into a twilight sleep, he heard a knock and gave a exasperated sigh.

"Blaise, go away! I told you I'm fine!" He growled, turning over stubbornly and throwing the blankets on his head.

"It's me…Harry." A small voice came from the door.

Draco's eyes widened and he froze.

What exactly was he going to do? What exactly would harry say? What would happen between them? He didn't want to find out, but what would he do? Jump out the window? Well he could if he had his broom stick.

"Go away _potter_" He said bitterly.

"Malfoy!" He said rather annoyed. "Open the bloody door!" He growled.

"This is a _slytherin_ room Potter! Go back to your stupid Gryffindor pals!" He spat.

"Draco, if you don't open this door…" He trailed off.

"Can't you take a hint? BUG OFF!" He steamed.

Harry sighed, "Draco, I didn't want to do this…" Harry threatened.

And he knew exactly what Harry was going to do right then and there.

"WHAT! POTTER-

But it was too late, the door blew over to the other side of the room as Harry lowered his wand and his gaze shifted from the shattered door over to Draco.

He couldn't stop staring at his hair…it was tousled and messy due to the pillow he was laying on.

His eyes went lower and he saw the boy's chest under a white tank top.

He felt something tighten in his pants; oh boy, he'd have to take care of this quickly.

He slowly maneuvered over towards the blonde as Draco slowly tried to slide to the other bed to get away from harry.

"Draco…" He said softly, approaching the bed.

"Stay away." He spat sourly yet shakily.

Harry reached the bed eventually and crawled onto it slowly toward him, and that's finally when Draco froze.

His head reached the crook of Draco's neck as he breathed down it, "Draco~" He whispered in the boy's ear.

Draco couldn't stop himself; He moaned.

"W-What are you doing P-Potter" He grit his teeth trying not to let another moan break loose.

"Are you really going to call me Potter in bed?" He chuckled and placed his warm lips on the base of his neck.

"Nnnn" Draco leaned his head back as his breathing quickened.

Harry smirked against his flesh and let his tongue slip across his pale skin, wanting Draco to say his name.

"Pot-Harry…I….thought that you…Haaahhh" He was inturupted as Harry bit softly down on the sensitive part of his throat.

"Hm?" He hummed in question continuing his excavation of the boy's neck.

"I thought you didn't…wanna….do this." He gasped as Harry bit harder.

"I never said that" Harry cooed.

Draco had enough, he was confused.

He roughly shoved the boy off and backed away.

"That's just it! You never said ANYTHING! Do you know what it's like to tell someone you love him and not get _any_ explanation at all!" He screamed.

Harry stared at the blonde and sighed, "Look Draco…I was...Confused, I didn't exactly think about ever having those types of feelings towards you…" Harry trailed off.

"So it was just one-sided this whole time wasn't it." Draco frowned and looked down.

"I-Draco I mean, I hadn't then, but I thought about it…and I want this…I really do Draco." Harry bit his bottom lip.

"You're lying…you just pity me, and I don't need your pity, just leave Potter." He hissed.

"Draco I…" Harry tried.

"Forget it Potter, Just forget it! I'm fine!" He growled.

"But-

"I told you, get out" He snarled

"DRACO!" He screamed so loud the chandelier moved, it obviously caught his attention as well because he stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"I love you!" He yelled, not caring if anyone had heard him.

Draco sat speechless…staring at the boy, he was dreaming wasn't he…but it seemed so real and so right, he didn't want to leave that moment.

"I love you…" Harry whispered more softly this time, slowly bringing his face closer to the blonde's and pressing their lips softly together.

This time, he didn't fight, the kiss first was soft and chaste, but soon turned into a fiery, passionate kiss; tongues darted, teeth clanked and moans rang through the air like heaven to one another's ears.

Harry moaned, noticing Draco's erection poking his thigh, begging for more.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered, not being able to ignore his hard on any longer.

He finally took his mouth off the slytherin's and began nipping at his ear as his hands drifted up the boy's tank top, roaming and exploring around his muscles and abs.

"Harry." Draco hissed now more demanding.

Harry chuckled, "Someone's horny" He smirked, still biting his now red ear, "Just be patient Draco, I promise I'll fuck that tight hole of yours soon." He growled seductively.

That alone made Draco lose any sanity or control he had left as he bucked his hips up trying to make contact with the other boy's lower region.

Getting rather annoyed with these actions, Harry grabbed his hips and pinned them down, wanting this to be as slow and dirty as possible for the blonde.

"Touch me" Draco whined and gasped when he felt Harry rubbing a nipple lightly with his thumb.

"So impatient" Harry chuckled, moving the other hand up to the neglected one and repeating his actions.

Draco's head leaned back yet again, letting Harry take over and pleasure him to nirvana. He wanted this, he _needed _this.

Taking his hands out — much to the blonde's dismay—Harry slipped the Malfoy's shirt off, the cloth gently making contact with his hard nipples and earning a soft groan from the writhing man beneath him.

"You're so sensitive" Harry lightly chuckled, rubbing his abs lightly as if it were a nice massage.

"Hn, I thought I was impatient." Draco grinned as best he could considering the moans that threatened to attack his mouth.

"You are, but you're impatient _because_ you're sensitive." Harry grinned knowing he was definitely winning this fight.

Draco growled, "Wanna tussle Potter?" He grinned wider.

"Let's tussle" Harry agreed quite pleased with a smirk plastered across his face.

"First of all, those glasses make you look like a pedophile, take them off." Draco commanded.

"But if I take them off I won't be able to see what I'm touching" He laughed, "I could be trying to touch your little problem down there and end up palming your arse."

This made Draco laugh and blush at the same time, "And who says I'd have a problem with that? Either way I'm a happy man." This time is was _his_ turn to purr sexually.

"Ohh then" Harry chuckled lowly, letting his hand slither down the boy's frame and settle on his arse.

"Uhhhnnn" Draco moaned as Harry groped the boy harshly.

"Does this mean I win?" Draco smirked triumphantly.

"Mmmm we'll see about that." Harry grinned, straddling the boy's hips.

They could both feel each other's erections, weeping to burst out and make contact, oh Merlin did contact sound nice right about then.

"Ngh…" Draco grunted, bucking his hips up toward Harry's.

Both moaned loudly at the friction and began thrusting faster together.

Harry's extra hand groped the other cheek of Draco's arse as he lifted it up to help the boy move against him.

"Merlin" Draco moaned as the friction became greater and harder.

"Giving in already?" Harry smirked.

"Humph, you wish Pott—Ah!" He gasped, feeling a hard slap landing on his arse.

"I told you to call me Harry" he grinned, taking his hands off his behind and entangling them in his hair as he sucked the poor boys mouth off.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening, it was his dreams coming true all at once, he had to admit he still had some doubts about Harry, but he brushed those thoughts aside, letting the man above him do what he pleased with him.

Harry moved his hands yet again down to the boys chest, this time not touching any sexual organs OR trying to convey pleasure to the boy, this time, he lightly traced the boys scars as he whined at the sensitivity they still had considering most of them were still fresh.

"Draco." Harry said with absolutely no hint of seduction in his tone.

Draco opened his eyes and stared into Harry's emotion filled eyes, they were full of seriousness, anger, pity, love, desire, it looked as if he was about to cry.

"He's never going to do this to you again…I'll make sure of it." He said lowering his mouth to lick and kiss every single scar on him.

Draco wanted to cry; so bad, the boy's care and love was so heart felt...and he loved it, he loved that he and Harry finally shared the same feeling toward one another, other than hate.

"Are there any on your legs?" Harry asked curiously looking up at Draco.

Draco shook his head "My father didn't believe in seeing anyone except for my Mom naked." He confirmed.

"Oh, why'd you let him beat you..Why didn't you run?" Harry squinted.

"Harry…he's my father…all my life I've known him that way and I can't just turn around and hate him…I still love him." He grimaced.

He was right. No son could love a father for so many years, stand by his side and just turn around and hate the man…not even Harry could hate Sirius if he had done such a thing.

"I'm sorry you took this for me." Harry frowned.

Draco smiled, "Relax P-Harry, It's done now."

Harry smiled, but it soon turned into a seductive smirk sensing the touching moment was over, now it was time for some action.

Still grinning, Harry lowered himself down where his face was met with Draco's "Jr."

Smirk widening, he slowly dragged the boy's boxers off, revealing his pale erection with a few drips of shimmering pre cum dripping off and seeping down the boy's long length.

Harry licked his lips, staring at it until he heard Draco moan, signaling it was okay for him to start sucking.

He dipped his tongue out, the tip just barely making contact with the head, slurping up the tiny drops of pre-cum dripping out of his slit.

Draco threw his head back and covered his mouth trying to stifle the many moans he just wanted to let loose.

Seeing this action, Harry went back up to Draco's face and pried his hands off of his mouth.

"Don't hide it; I want to hear you moan." He hummed, taking his tie off and tying the boy's hands to the bed post.

"W-what is this...For?" He grunted, trying to move his arms but his wrists were too tightly tied to the bed.

Harry just smiled and went back down to finish the job.

Taking the head in his mouth he sucked lightly, letting his teeth graze the tip, letting his tongue swirl around the slit as his hands worked to keep the boy's hips down, not wanting him to cum just yet.

Draco moaned endlessly, he couldn't stop it, they just flew out like a water fall, he hated being so helpless but he loved being helpless under Harry, it felt so right.

Harry's mouth eventually ended up swallowing more and more of the boy's length until his mouth could fit no more, he continued humming and bobbing his head up and down while moving his tongue around the shaft.

"H-H-Hahhh…" Draco threw his head back harshly, almost hitting it on the wooden bedpost.

"Harry I'm gonna….c-uh-uh—aah~" He groaned as Harry took his mouth off of the boy, releasing his length with a wet "pop".

"Why'd you stop?" He whined.

"I don't want you releasing just yet." He grinned.

Draco blushed as Harry's head came back up and his fingers were softly shoved into his mouth.

"Suck." Harry commanded.

The boy complied, sucking each digit with care, wetting the with saliva knowing exactly what they'll be used for.

As soon as his digits came out, the Malfoy blurted out his question.

"Why don't you just use a lubrication spell?" He asked owlishly.

Harry sighed and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Draco…I'm not fucking you." He said seriously.

"What? But I thought…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had the nerve to tease him and drive him over the edge without the intentions of making him release! Torture…

"I'm going to make love to you…" He whispered into his ear, nipping at the still red body part from the last time he played with it.

At that very moment any doubt Draco had about the boy who lived, shattered, He truly loved him…He could tell, he wasn't just Harry's "fuck toy"…he was his lover…

Interrupting his heavenly thoughts, he felt a long finger violate his tight hole, eliciting a sharp gasp and a series of moans following as fingers continued to find their way into the hole until he finally fit 4 in.

"H-H-Haaah-Hah-Harry, I'm ready..!" He gasped, feeling Harry's fingers probe inside of him.

Hearing Draco's plea, he took the four wet digits out of his now stretched out hole and rubbed his extremely hard erection on his hole.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to make totally sure he wouldn't hurt the blonde.

Draco shook his head.

That was the signal; he slowly started to push into him, until his balls were touching his arse.

Draco screamed.

"Draco! Are you alright?" Harry asked concern, ready to take it out if told to.

"Yes!" He hissed in pain, "Move you bloody idiot!" He growled.

Harry complied, taking it almost all the way out and shoving it back in with great force, starting out slowly but quickening the pace gradually.

"Uhhnn harder Harry" He moaned, thrusting against him hungry for more.

"You like that Draco?" He teased, licking and nipping at the base of his neck.

"Ahhh uh-ohhhh" The noises fell out of Draco's mouth, he sounded so bloody beautiful…

"Mmm, do you?" He asked again, wanting an answer from the writhing, desperate boy beneath him.

"I…haaah!" He gasped as Harry's hand snaked down and began pumping Draco's shaft.

"Answer me Draco~" He cooed.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, making Harry's eyes widen.

"Draco…didn't your mom ever teach you to watch your language?" He chuckled, biting down on his neck hard.

"Ahhh!" Draco gasped, moving faster against him.

"You naughty boy" He purred, pumping his wet erection faster, squeezing harder while doing so.

"I ca-I'm…ugh." Draco couldn't seem to say anything without breaking his sentences with moans all thanks to the chosen one's skilled hands and hips.

Leaning down, Harry reclaimed Draco's lips; making out with a fiery want and lust.

"Draco" Harry gasped, pulling apart from need of air.

Screaming, Draco came, Harry following soon after due to his tight passage tightening around him and he pulled out, falling down next to Draco.

Harry looked over at his lover after getting off his sex highs but noticed he was already asleep…

Harry lightly laughed, wrapping a hand around his waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, he definitely hoped to make a habit of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy :3

xX-Xx

Harry's eyelashes fluttered open, not quite awake as he stared at the ceiling above him…but he noticed something awful weird, he definitely had no recollection of a black chandelier…Unless…

Turning his head ever so slowly, he came face to face with Malfoy's sleeping body.

It took everything in his will to not jump up and run, when did this happen! Did he shag with-

That's when it came to him…Last night…they had fucked, hard…

No, they didn't "fuck"…They made love…It was all starting to come back as he let himself relax and sink into the bed, watching his lovers beautiful yet peaceful face.

_Merlin_ even while the boy was _sleeping _he wanted to bang his insides out!

Harry could feel his thick drool spill out, not actually taking it into account until he felt it dribble off his chin and onto the bed, but just as he was about to wipe it all off, Draco made a soft groaning noise and slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry?" He asked softly, stretching and rubbing one eye, but coming to an abrupt stop as he noticed the drool dribbling down the raven haired boy's chin.

Draco snickered, and it soon turned into a full on laugh, "Even in my _sleep_ I make you drool." He smirked, snuggling closer to him.

Harry blushed and wiped it off, "You knew that was why I was drooling in potions?" He choked.

"I do now." His smirk widened as he leaned toward Harry's ear whispering, "I win…" He growled.

Harry tipped his head back moaning, but eventually had to separate from the beautiful blonde, standing up and throwing his clothes on.

"Harry…? Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?" He asked staring at him.

"No, I just remembered that I have detention today, not to mention my friends are going to be extremely curious as to my whereabouts and I'm not exactly sure if you'd want me to tell them I was shagging you." Harry smirked as he saw Draco's blush spread from his face to his upper neck.

"I guess you're right." Draco agreed, getting up and dressed as well.

Harry smiled at the blonde one last time, leaning in for a last kiss to go with it, "I'll see you around." Harry grinned, landing a slap on the slytherin's arse making him yelp in surprise.

"I win" He smirked, throwing his invisibility cloak on and speeding out fast as possible.

Draco stared at the door, did this mean they were an official couple…? I mean he did say they made love…Hopefully he decided to formally ask him like any gentle man would…all he knew is the next time he saw that man, there would Definately NOT be any clothes on.

xX-Xx

Harry ran down the long hallway in panic, running up the steps so fast at one point he almost fell off as the stairs began to move, he was lucky he had fast reflexes and was able to catch himself just before both his feet slipped off.

After living through another "life or death" situation which trust me, he had his fair share, he reached the door muttering the password, "Infartorcous" He said rather quickly, slipping into the room as soon as the crack was big enough to allow his body entrance.

Raising his invisibility cloak back over his head, he ran towards the stairs that lead up to his room with the hope he could just fall back asleep, Ron and Hermione not thinking anything of it.

But as soon as Harry slipped into the room he slept in for the year, he felt a tight tug on the cloak and it was quickly snatched off.

"HARRY, JAMES, POTTER" Hermione screamed, eyes stern and stiff as a board.

Crap, he knew he was in trouble, she had never said his full name like that, she had to Ron plenty of times, and he usually ended up being more than sorry for it after the whole thing was over.

"WHERE WERE YOU! Ron and I spent practically all night searching the dorms and common room! You worried us sick!" She freaked out, Ron quickly putting a shaky hand on the girl's shoulder, wanting to help Harry but at the same time not wanting his girlfriend to turn her rage onto him.

"Well its—it's…" He swallowed, again, how exactly was he supposed to say this? "Yeaaa um, I spent all night shagging the hell out of my boyfriend, did I mention that _**boy**_ happens to be _**Malfoy**_? Our worst _**enemy**_?"

Ron's horrified face suddenly shifted into a devious smirk.

"Ohhh don't tell me mate, you scored last night didn't you?" He spoke proudly, his grin widening with every word.

Oh yes, yes he definitely did.

"W-Wha? No!" Harry defended.

"Aww c'mon Mate, don't be shy, so, what's her name?" He leaned in closer in curiosity.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, shoving his shoulder and glaring at him, "I _doubt_ that's any of your business!" She heated.

"C'mon! Just a name!" Ron laughed as he fended off his girlfriend's punches.

Oh for Merlin's sake…He had to tell them before they took a bloody eye out.

"M-M-M…" He tried to begin.

Hermione and Ron stopped immediately and turned their undivided attention over to the Raven haired boy, listening with such intensity he would have thought he was saving the wizarding world all over again.

He sweated, he couldn't believe this, He's defeated Voldamort, or at least fended him off like what…5 times? Ever since he was a _kid _a BABY! He was saving lives and killing bad men! He couldn't even tell him who he was bloody _dating!_

"Malfoy" He choked out, searching for both of their reactions.

Ron went pale, as expected, but when he saw Hermione, he could've swore he saw an awed smile flicker across her face before it turned into a confused facial expression.

"WHAT!" Ron was now the one screaming.

"Before you go crazy!" Harry started as he held his hands in a "stop" hand language, trying to explain himself. "I…well…I fell in love with Malfoy last night…" He bit his bottom lip.

"In love!" Ron squeaked in a high, unbelieving voice.

"You fell in _love_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yea...and I fell pretty bloody hard alright." He ran his hands through his raven hair In frustration.

"So you guys…" Hermione started but couldn't finish.

"Yes…we….we did." He bit his bottom lip harder, hoping Ron wouldn't die and hoping Hermione…well at this point, he hadn't really known how Hermione would react to _anything._ She definitely wasn't acting herself.

"Well…" Hermione straightened her composure and face, "As long as you're happy, we're happy." He smiled lightly.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed and stared at his girlfriend like she was the ghost of Christmas past.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry nodded at her with a kind smile.

"No! No, No, No NoNo, NO!" Ron squeaked, "I won't allow my best friend to date an evil, slimy slytherin death eater!" He cried.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped again, "First of all, who Harry dates is totally and completely _his _decision! He's just looking for our blessing! And second, it's not like Malfoy _chose _to be a death eater! He didn't choose to point his wand at Dumbledore either! In case you had forgotten, Malfoy was chosen by the Dark Lord whether He had a say or not." She spoke firmly.

"Well-!" He tried.

"DON'T Ronald." She snapped again.

"We'll talk about this later." Harry sighed gathering his books.

"No, Harry—

"See you later guys." Harry mumbled, walking out of the common room and into the hallway away from his bickering friends.

He should've never told them, Hermione was almost to accepting, and he feared he might have killed Ron inside.

He rubbed his temples in frustration, his life was an absolute mess, yes he was the boy who lived, more than once, probably more than twice, bloody hell, he'd lived remarkably through to many situations to count and he probably wasn't going to die _any_ time soon, but that was beside the point. His life wasn't just fame and fortune, he suffered from various night mares and often took dreamless-sleep potions, He was also the savior of the wizarding world now so the weight of anything that went wrong was totally and completely on his shoulders now.

"Harry?" Ginny cocked her head at the confused stressed boy.

His head snapped over to his right to see Ginny standing by a window, looking at him in an odd way.

Crap! He didn't need this now! If he thought telling Hermione and Ron would be difficult, imagine how awkward telling your ex that you're gay and you're in love with an ex death eater.

"Um h-hi…Ginny." He coughed, slowing his walk; trying not to be rude to the girl.

"You alright?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Yea! Yea, I'm…I'm brilliant." He half laughed smiling at her.

She gave him an unsure look but eventually nodded and turned her head back to the window she was looking out of.

"Well…I have to go…say hi to Ron for me." He mumbled, walking as fast as he could out of the hallway, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead, he couldn't ignore it forever.

xX-Xx

"I trust you understand why you're here Mr. Potter…?" Snape raised an eyebrow quietly at the boy sitting in front of him.

"Yes Professor." He said through gritted teeth.

"Brilliant…Now, Start cleaning the cauldrons, I'll be back in 3 hours, _don't…._mess…anything, up." He glared at the boy and dramatically turned walking out of the wooden door.

Harry sighed, grabbing the first greasy cauldron in front of him and scrubbed viscously at the stains and imperfections.

No matter how many times he tried to stick his mind to the task at hand, he couldn't stop thinking about the slytherin blonde. His shining hair, his attitude. Oh Merlin did he hate the boy's attitude, but he loved it at the same time, it just made him so damn easy to seduce him.

He kept imaging the boy's light blue eyes and how lust-filled they were last night, how he couldn't practically keep them open as he pounded into his body.

He blushed at these thoughts and grabbed the next cauldron that was even more so messier than the first, pushing the images aside. Detention was the last place he needed to get…erm…excited, especially considering the thought it was _snape's _detention.

He sighed, finishing another cauldron and looking at the line of them he was "looking forward to" How was he going to finish this in less than 3 hours? Thinking about the slytherin was not going to make it go by any faster either…He was in for a long detention.

xX-Xx

Draco quietly walked down the stairs, straightening out his neat green tie, reaching the common room and making his way to the door.

"Hold it Draco." He could practically hear Blaise smirk.

Shit, he was caught.

"Yes?" Draco questioned slowly turning towards his friend, trying to look confident but failing miserably.

Blaise's smirk widened, "Sooo uh…What happened last night? We heard some…noises, Pansy bets you had a nice little dream, I on the other hand believe you got laid" He winked making Draco blush immediately.

"You really _did _get laid!" Pansy shouted, loud enough for a handful of slytherin's to hear and cock their heads over with interest in the conversation.

"Shut up!" Draco growled, blush growing quicker.

"C'mon Mate." Blaise said getting up and grabbing Draco's forearm, "This is a conversation for men, not for a girl." He grinned, dragging him over to an empty corner and making sure no one was in earshot of their conversation.

"Alright…Truth is I know who you slept with last night." Blaise bit his bottom lip to wait for his best friend's reaction.

And indeed did he get a reaction.

Draco's mouth hung open stupidly, looking like an idiot as he sputtered.

"Y-You w-watched us!" He blushed furiously glaring at Blaise for being such a dirty and malicious pervert.

"No No No Mate…I let him in! How else did you think he got in?" Blaise sighed

Draco stood there and took in the thought for a moment; he was right, it's not like Harry just magically knew the password to the slytherin common room, to be quite honest, he was too happy about the situation to even begin to ponder these thoughts before, so that only left one question:

"Why did you let him in?" Draco blurted out.

"Well...it's a long story, but I suppose you're entitled to in anyhow"…He trailed off

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-FLASHBACKK-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_You're an ass." Pansy spat at Blaise who sat there teasing the poor soul._

"_What? I'm only saying you have a bit of a temper! Being a hothead isn't necessarily bad! And besides, you just proved my point there anyhow!" He tried not to laugh._

"_Whatever, I'm going to bed, and don't even bother talking to be tomorrow!" Pansy practically screamed storming off up to the girl's dormitory._

_Blaise sighed and sat the copy of "Famous wizarding Owls of the Age." Aside. His girlfriend was such a pain and even though she said she'd never talk to him ever again, he knew they'd be snogging as soon as the sun came up._

_Interrupting his thoughts, he heard feet slapping against the stone floor outside and wondered to whom exactly might be outside of the dormitories at this hour, surely a prefect would have caught the poor soul by now._

_But a thought hit Blaise's square in his mind:_

_What if he had caught the said "poor soul" and turned him in to a teacher! HE might be turned into a prefect! Or get a free pass on potions class or what not, either way he'd be rewarded…or Blaise Zambini, definitely fancied rewards._

_Smirking devilishly, he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing nothing but still hearing unsettling sounds of feet shifting about._

_But what caught Blaise's attention was on the floor, a circular shadow shifted around from side to side and it dawned on him._

_Draco had told him about Potter's invisibility cloak, in fact as he was speaking he sounded quite a bit jealous, but then again, when was Draco NOT so obviously jealous of the raven haired boy?_

_Reaching out, Blaise tentatively grasped the cloak and ripped it off of said raven haired boy, exposing a very curious and confused Gryffindor._

"_Potter" Blaise mused, making the boy's blush spread._

"_And what exactly brings you in front of the humble house of slytherin might I ask?" He scratched behind his ear awaiting the chosen one's answer._

"_I….I came to see…I came to see Draco." He looked down obviously embarrassed about the whole situation._

_Blaise's eyes widened latching onto the sentence, but to one specific word __**"Draco"**__ He called him by his first name! That was definitely off and it wreaked of info he just couldn't wait to absorb and learn about, god he felt like such a gossip girl._

"_I see…well considering you have just referred to "Malfoy" as "Draco" How could I not help you?" He smiled, stepping aside to let the boy into the common room._

"_Y-you're actually letting me come in?" Harry looked at him with curiosity yet caution that the boy might be up to something._

"_Look Potter…" Blaise winced a bit, "I don't exactly hate you because…well…" He nervously shifted his posture, being it his turn to be embarrassed about the situation._

"_Just come in and we'll talk about it." He finished sighing as Harry took his first steps into the green and silver common room._

_The room wreaked of lies and scandals, but at the same time had a nice smell of cologne to it, which he assumed had belonged to Blaise._

"_Well Draco-_

"_I know, Blaise, I know about Draco." Harry bit his bottom lip._

_Blaise stood there in shock, "We…are talking about the same thing right Potter?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_Yea…I know Draco's…" He swallowed, "In love with me."_

_Blaise sighed in relief and sat down, "Now that that's out there, you tell a soul and I'll have to jinx you into your afterlife mate, I know that Draco being in love with you is shocking and stupid and probably the best chance you'll ever get to make fun of him, but Draco's love is something special and just because you don't want it-_

"_Oh, I want it…" Harry interrupted looking down._

"_What…?" Blaise asked clarifying if he had indeed heard correctly._

"_I love Draco." He bit his lip harder, this time drawing blood, but he hadn't noticed much less cared, it was his first time saying it outloud._

"…_So you're not here to play any pranks on him or curse him?" Blaise squinted in pure confusion and interest._

"_No! I'm here to…actually..I'm not sure why I'm here…I tried to sleep on it but I can't so I figure-_

"_That you'll literally "sleep on it"? If you get what I mean." Blaise winked making Harry's eyes widen._

"_Well…that wasn't my first intentions…but now that you mention it that does sound…rather nice…" He choked trying not to sound to awkward._

_Blaise laughed hard, "You have my consent mate, just don't break his heart or I'll bloody kill you, you understand?" He said the last part dead seriously._

_Harry nodded sharply, getting up and shaking the hand Blaise set out for the boy in agreement._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-FLASHBACKEND-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco stood there speechless and utterly surprised at Blaise's actions.

"I told you mate, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled.

Draco mimicked the expression, "Thanks Blaise…but…" His expression soon changed to a doubtful one.

"You accept it but…I'm pretty sure I'll be the new laughing stock of slytherin for most probably the rest of my years." He frowned.

"Well…I'm sure Pansy will be more than happy with it, as will all the other slytherin females, bloody hell, when the word "gay" is even _spoken_ in this room they practically drool an ocean, not to mention even though they're slytherins, they're going to love the fact it's basically a forbidden romance." He laughed hard.

Draco's expression lightened, but still carried heavy nerve and hopelessness.

"And the men?..." He asked impatiently waiting to be relieved from this burden.

"Draco…you're a bloody Malfoy…The purest of the pure blood family slytherin's ever known! They _have _to accept you; you have more power over them." He smirked.

Draco sighed in relief, "I suppose you're right…thanks Blaise, that helps." He smiled.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Pansy about this to make her a bit excited…then I can finish her." He winked as Draco laughed, letting his friend walk back over to the couch.

Draco smiled lightly…this really could work…but it was almost to easy…

xX-Xx

The rest of the day was a living hell for Harry, he had tried his best to look anywhere but in Draco's general direction, he felt bad about avoiding him really…and it wasn't because he regretted last night, bloody hell he regretted nothing about last night, but if he looked at that boy again all those images would flood back into his brain and once again, a class room wasn't the best time to have an erection.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded though…He wanted so badly to turn his head and looked into the blonde's eyes, watching him blush and fidget nervously, oh God did he want to grab Draco from the class room and shag him right in the middle of the hallway.

And there it goes; as soon as he starts thinking about him he imagines sex! He just needed to do it one more time to get it out of his system so he can start thinking of the boy as the second half of his heart! Just ONCE!

His mind was screaming at him angrily, but was soon inturupted by a scratchy and rough voice.

"Class dismissed, congratulations to Potter and Malfoy

Harry blushed; he was not going to say that in front of the class. How did he know! Why! His mind was flooded with tension and confusion.

"For _not _getting a detention today, It is a first as most of you know…" He almost smiled making the rest of the children laugh but Harry just blushed, he assumed Draco was probably doing the same.

After class, Harry made it a point to quickly walk out of the class room ,with his books in hand, He treaded fast and practically ran into the Gryffindor common room, up to the boy's dormitory and slammed his books onto the table.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be in the same classroom as Draco without going absolutely crazy!

"Back early Harry?" A familiar girl's voice came from behind.

Harry's whole body swiveled around to see the girl sitting relaxed in a cozy chair next to one of the beds he had remembered Nevel slept in.

"Merlin Hermione! You scared me, and how did you get here so early-Better yet, why are you here in the boy's dormitory?" He sighed heavily, turning back to put his books away in the right places, which he had never made an effort to do so before today, but he was nervous and really felt quite fidgety, plus if Hermione maybe saw him busy she'd leave, but Harry's luck unfortunately didn't work like that.

"I think the real question is why _you_ areearly." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry gulped as he put his last book in the proper place and sat onto the bed.

"You've been trying not to look at Malfoy all day, it hasn't gone unnoticed Harry, and you should know He looks rather upset, he thinks your ignoring him." He frowned.

"But I _am _ignoring him Hermione!" Harry defended, shoving his hands into his already messy hair and bending his head down in frustration.

"I can't _look _at the boy without thinking about what we did! And, I loved what we did last night! It felt great and I love him! It's just…every time I look at him it's all I can think about and…"

He blushed

"Oh Hermione I'll just come out and say it, I want to shag the boy so bad I can't even look him in the eye." He said pathetically.

She laughed; hard.

Harry gawked at the girl, "And exactly what part of this is funny or amusing to you?" He snapped harshly.

Hermione still managed to laugh a considerable amount despite the hostile mood Harry was giving off at the moment.

"You're ignoring Draco because you want to have sex with him?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

Just as Harry was about to snap at her, he thought for a moment. That's basically what it is, Hermione just didn't care to sugar coat it.

"Look Harry," She finished, "If that's the case, you need to meet with him tonight and do non-sexual things! Like kissing and hugging and talking." She smiled.

"You want me to cuddle with him and such…I get it…but to be perfectly honest, I don't want to cuddle in his slytherin common room, it's rather…err..Dark, besides, I can't get in again tonight, and here would be awful considering no one around here expects the chosen one to be gay…Hermione where would we even go." He sighed frustrated.

"Outside" She concluded.

"Outside-are you mad!" Harry scolded.

"No! During dinner at the great hall, take Draco outside and bring your invisibility cloak, me and Ron will make up an excuse to your absence as well as Draco's, do as I say and I promise you won't get caught." She smiled.

Harry sighed and stood up, "Hermione…Ron's right you are mad." He ended the sentence with a laugh and began to walk out the door and out the common room.

xX-Xx

Harry sped down the halls, trying his best not to run but it was extremely hard with each second he thought of the blonde.

As soon as Draco was in his eyesight he slowed down, trying not to look as desperate as he really was though his face said it all.

"Draco." He called, not caring if anyone gawked at him for calling the slytherin by his first name despite its contradictory to their customary pet names.

He winced as soon as he saw Draco's head whip around in Harry's direction; he could see confused facial expression plastered all over the poor boy's face, anger and sadness masked behind said emotion.

"Draco, I _need _to talk to you." He spoke desperately, grabbing the boy's hand, ignoring all the confused and taken aback glances while dragging him away to an empty hallway.

Before Harry had a chance to explain himself, Draco jumped on it quickly. "I suppose you've pulled me over here to tell me your excuse for ignoring me all day? Well go on, I really do want to hear it." He fumed angrily at the boy.

Harry winced at the boy's hostility. "Well…Draco…I'm not sure how to tell you this…But last night was…amazing." He sighed, wondering how he was going to get through this.

"But?" Draco bit his bottom lip, expecting to hear something awful.

"But nothing! I love you Draco! I love you so bloody much I can't stand to look at you!" He yelled.

"W-What?" Draco stuttered blushing.

"It's like every time I look at you, you're the only thing that _exists_! And all I see is you and me and last night all over again and I want it so badly Draco…Ignoring you was all I really could do to get through the day and focus on school." He searched for Draco's reaction.

He was speechless. Absolutely speechless, and at that moment, Draco's anger melted away into pure lust and love for the boy in front of him.

"You ignored me because…you wanted to have sex with me…?"

Oh great, he and Hermione were on the same page…but it sounded a lot less awkward when Hermione had said it.

"Well…yes and no…I ignored you because if I even so much as look at you I think I'm going to go mad." He half chuckled at the last part.

Draco slightly smiled, "That bad..." He mused.

"You have no idea what last night did to me." Harry said seriously, "To find out someone's taking thousands of blows for my sake, from their own father no less and then to be told "I love you" from the very same person…Draco it's life changing." He bit his bottom lip.

Right then and there, Draco dropped his books, earning a questioning and alarming look from the chosen one as Draco quickly stepped forward and slammed his lips onto the other's, claiming them as his own. 

Harry's eyes widened, fear of getting caught quickly consumed him, but just as fast as it had, it vanished and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

With each kiss, the passion increased, tongues darted In and out and soft moans arose from the blonde as he felt the raven haired boy's intrusions getting deeper and deeper into the wet cavern of his mouth.

Before the kiss could get to wild, Harry pulled apart looking into the slytherin's light blue eyes, "Meet me at the exit closest to Hagrid's hut at dinner, don't worry, I'll be bringing the food." He finished, kissing the blushing boy on the forehead. "Don't be late love." He finished, walking off into the darkest part of the hallway.

Draco stood there speechless..A…A date? Harry was taking him on a date...? He softly smiled, touching the place Harry had kissed before walking away, A date…

xX-Xx

"Harry!" Hermione's chipper voice called from the common room, "We're going to the Dining Hall in 30 minutes, do you have everything?" Just as she finished she saw Harry peering from the stairs and walking towards the couch only to plop down next to Ron.

"Yes Hermione, I haven't forgotten anything." He sighed exasperated; never the less lifting up his arm to reveal the exact same bag that Hermione had brought along on their mission to defeat all the horcruxes.

"Good, now, while we wait, there is someone I must talk to before we leave." Hermione spoke seriously, walking out of the common room.

"Who do you think she could be going to see?" Ron asked honestly curious.

"Oh, I don't think, I know." Harry smirked.

Ron shot him another curious and questioning stare, "Blaise." Harry concluded, picking up a book off the side table and reading the back.

"Why would Hermione need to see Blaise?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Most likely to talk about how to get me and Draco out of the Dining hall without a single soul noticing, and I am very sure that will be puzzling even for the great brains of Hermione Granger at our side, she's going to need another mind at work for this Ron, after all, it's hard not to notice the chosen one." He said with slight humorous ego making Ron glare then laugh at his friend's poor choice of humor.

"I still can't believe…and with Malfoy none the less." Ron cringed uncomfortably.

Harry sighed, noticing the suddenly tense atmosphere that he was sure had already been there but went un-noticed.

"I know Ron…but...Draco makes me feel like the war had never happened…like things were what they were before, I just feel like my old self again…" Harry trailed off.

"I noticed." Ron muttered, making Harry snap his head over in question.

"When you're around Malfoy…you revert to your old self again…it's remarkable Harry, it really is." He marveled, "It's just going to take some getting used to, after 8 years of mentally jinxing the git in my mind, my best friend is dating him….But I am happy that you've finally found your old self again." He smiled genuinely, not hugely, but real and happy.

"Thanks Ron." Harry nodded returning the smile.

They were silent for quite some time…about 5 minutes before Harry started bringing up a random conversation staring quiditch, With Ron following as well, they both talked on and on about their favorite sport until they heard the creak of the common room door open with Hermione motioning towards it.

"So you haven't forgotten anything?" Hermione checked again.

"No Hermione! I haven't for the last time!" He groaned.

"You sound like his mother on the first day of school." Ron chuckled, only slightly, knowing the subject of Harry's mom preferred not to come up.

As the three reached the door to the dining hall, they stopped, "Good luck Harry, remember, nothing sexual, just a romantic date." Hermione smiled.

"Yea…Romantic date right outside our school…literally…right outside, what's not romantic about that?" Harry joked, receiving himself a slap upside the head which made him laugh even further.

"Kidding! Kidding! Don't worry! Everything will be perfect." He calmed down, making Hermione smile brightly yet again.

"Good luck Harry, Blaise is taking care of Draco so he should be out there soon, Tell me _everything _that happens." She waved, taking Ron's hand and walking into the Dining Hall.

xX-Xx

"Don't worry Draco, Potter will love you just as you are." Blaise teased, motioning the blushing Malfoy to come down further into the common room.

Draco sneered, "I don't need anyone to tell me such things, I'm a Malfoy, _all _Malfoy's are _born _beautiful." He stuck his nose in the air, making Blaise laugh hard.

"I have no doubt about that Draco, but be careful, looks aren't all you need to sustain a relationship." Blaise warned, making Malfoy surprisingly smile.

"And I suppose you'd know all about that wouldn't you Blaise?" Draco retorted, earning a laugh from the both.

Though, Draco's laugh dropped as he noticed the book Blaise had been reading, set in his lap and opened to a specific page in which he could not read due to being far too distant from it.

"Are you _still _reading that book?" Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at the book in question.

"Yea…actually, there's a lot of interesting stories in here, funny how much owls may be of use to wizards, it kind of makes me want to get on my knees and praise mine." He said quite seriously.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please, it's a stupid animal." He snorted, getting ready to walk out the door hoping Blaise would soon put down that bloody book and follow.

"Oh now? Are they?" It was Blaise's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Because…Harry's in this book." Blaise chimed.

Draco's eyes widened and his body swiveled around towards Blaise, "What?..."

"Come see for yourself." He smirked, motioning the blonde over and turning the page so he could indeed see that the boy had made book history, which had not surprised him much considering he was the bloody _savior _of the wizarding world, but he had not expecting him to be is some frivolous book such as _"Famous wizarding Owls Of the Age"_.

But he was indeed in there, a good 3-4 paragraphs on it actually, next to a moving picture of an exceptionally handsome young raven haired boy next to scruffily old Hagrid seated in his magical motorcycle, and to the side there was an owl as white as snow.

"It says in here on the night they were moving Harry to a different location before his birthday, when Voldemort had tried to stop him, one of the death eaters shot a killing curse towards Harry but his owl bravely flew in the way of the attack and died." Blaise frowned at the depressing story.

Blaise looked up into Draco's eyes, "Guess your boyfriend wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for that owl, now what was it you were saying about owl's being ridiculous?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

Draco sighed in defeat; he supposed he owed that dead owl for keeping Harry alive.

"Of course…Harry wouldn't be here if it weren't for you either." He smirked.

"I-I'm sorry?" Draco sputtered blushing, No no no! Potter couldn't have told him about what Draco was doing for the boy! Blaise might have possibly left it out of the story in order to not strike any nerves, but he should have at least made sure Potter would keep his mouth shut. He mentally groaned.

"Yea…Remember? When you identified the boy that they had taken to the manor but hadn't told Belatrix and the others, It was quite surprising to find out you had such a heart." Blaise smirked.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "Yea…I suppose so…." He trailed off.

"Alright then." He said shutting the book and walking toward the door, "Coming slow poke?" He mocked.

Draco reluctantly got up, walking out of the dark common room as they both went their separate ways.

"Oh and Draco…" Blaise spoke making them both stop.

"Do remember to use protection." He grinned widely, quickly walking out before Draco could kill the poor son of a bitch.

Draco clenched his fists at his sides, debating on running his friend's way and slowly suffocating him to death, but surprising a smirk curved onto his features, he did like were his and Potter's relationship was going.

xX-Xx

Harry sat just outside Hogwarts, staring at the long slender stones sticking up from out of the ground; this had been where Hermione had punched Draco back in their third year…so why had she picked this place? Did she think it was some humorous joke?

He sighed, brushing aside the thoughts, it hadn't mattered really, so long as no one interrupted there so called "date" in which Hermione had called it, but it was nothing more than a nice place where he could talk to Draco alone without any judgment or distraction.

Harry softly grinned to himself as he stared up at the stars, one of them he thought for a moment looked like a dog and a werewolf, but he shook his head hard to squeeze the thoughts out of his blasted mind, no, not here, not now, he could mourn for his family and friends later, for right now, he needed to concentrate on the one person who mattered to him the most this year.

Never the less, he could not keep out the thoughts and he felt a tear slip down his cheek, he could never really forget the ones he loved after all, despite the situation one was in.

"Hello Love." Draco whispered from behind the boy, wrapping his arms around said boy's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Trying to win this fight again now are we?" Harry devilishly grinned, wiping the single tear that ceased to fall further from his cheek, "Sorry Malfoy, I already won this last time, so what makes you think you'll win this time?" He asked skeptically.

"Simple, the fight isn't over _Harry Potter_." He smirked, tightening his grip.

"Is it now?" Harry tried to fake a truly genuinely confused look which he could hardly pull off without smirking his face off.

Harry sighed, have it your way _Draco Malfoy_" He whispered before grabbing the surprised blonde and settling him quickly on his lap before the slytherin could object.

"I thought this was supposed to be an innocent date." Draco scoffed slyly, only succeeding in deepening Harry's malicious grin.

"It is, it's only your dirty mind imaging otherwise." He concluded, shifting Draco so his bum was sitting on his right leg, while the blonde's legs crossed over Harry's thighs; He looked like a complete kid which made Draco blush, but shut up as he watched harry get out a small bag.

"What's in the bag?" Draco dared to ask, gulping nervously.

Harry noticed this and his smirk widened the furthest it had even gone in his life.

"Mmmm do you really want to know?" He whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, making Draco shiver and wrap his arms around Harry's neck for support, the boy honestly could make him so weak kneed he could pass out.

"Give me an answer Draco." He whispered even more softly, licking the shell of his pale ear.

Draco shuttered and suppressed a moan as he nodded vigorously.

"Dinner." He deadpanned "You didn't really think I'd make you starve for just one date did you? Besides, you _are _a Malfoy, and as I remember it, Malfoy's must take care of themselves, there for keeping themselves looking young and beautiful, and trust me, I want you to keep looking beautiful." He smiled, setting out the plates of food.

Draco glared at Harry and scoffed, "A Malfoy is good looking no matter what the circumstances are." He huffed.

"Oh yes, I know that from experience." He grinned, "You look absolutely adorable with bed head." He brushed his lips against the other's forehead.

Draco blushed as red as a rose for the umpteenth time that night, "It's "sexy" or, "good looking." Not "adorable"!" He hissed, tightening his hold around Harry's neck and looking toward the food as his eyes spotted something interesting.

"Is…that…lime?" He asked, eyeing the food with want.

Harry looked at Draco's face and could see the heavy desire for the green fruits sitting on the platter.

"Yes…though I'm surprised you know what it is considering it's more of a muggle food item…I usually use it to flavor my food more…why, would you like one?" He raised an eyebrow.

He could literally see Draco lick his lips, making him want to laugh out loud.

"My my Draco…I wasn't expecting you to fancy muggle food." Harry teased, making the blonde's head snap back toward the boy he was sitting on.

"Shut up." He sneered, taking another longing look at the limes, but going back to filling his plate with the more practical foods such as Fried lady bug and smoked toad.

Harry shrugged and proceeded to fill his plate as well, but couldn't eat, he was honestly to preoccupied on watching Draco's mouth slowly chew at the food, a string of drool sometimes stringing out of the boy's mouth making Harry extremely thankful the boy wasn't straddling him anymore, his huge erection would be pretty obvious. Not having sex during this date was going to be bloody hard.

But slowly, an idea popped up in Harry's mind, making him grin once more and snatch a small green lime from the platter, earning a questioning look from his lover.

Harry smirked, quickly slicing the fruit into 8 perfect pieces with his want and holding one up to Draco's lips, making the boy blush yet again.

"Go on~" Harry cooed, pushing the lime piece lightly between the boy's lip, which was motivation enough for Draco to start sucking and licking the lime slice.

The sight made Harry slightly blush, but he managed to hide it behind a seductive smirk, watching the blonde boy erotically eat the fruit.

"Now who's having dirty thoughts?" Draco half mused, half moaned, because deep down, he was having the exact same thoughts and he wanted to fuck the boy just as much as the other did.

Harry slowly removed the light green lime from his lips, setting it down on the plate and wrapping his arms around the skinny boy's waist.

"You know just as well as I do what's going to happen tonight." Harry growled seductively into Draco's ear.

Draco winced, gripping the boy's neck harder.

"But first order of business, I need to finish eating." Harry smiled, picking his plate up to resume his feasting, making a very disappointed Draco groan. "tease…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry questioned knowing full well what the other boy had said.

"Nothing." He growled, picking up his plate as he to resumed to eat

"Draco." Harry said more seriously this time, not making eye contact with the boy but rather up in the sky and into the stars.

Sensing this was a serious moment, he decided not to be snide or ignore the boy. "Yea Harry?"

"You do know…I'm not letting you go back to wherever it is your meeting your father." He scowled at Draco.

"Harry…you don't understand I can't just—

"Yes you can!" Harry yelled angrily making Draco flinch. "If you think I'm going to have a relationship with you and let your father beat you for MY sake nonetheless, you're bloody mad…As long as you don't go there anymore you'll be safe with me…" He said the last part softly staring into Draco's light blue eyes.

"But-! He'll hurt you…" He bit his lip, he sounded like suck a damn Hufflepuff and he hated sounding so dramatic, but it was absolutely the truth, and Draco Malfoy, was fed up with running from it.

"Draco." He mused, with an expression in his eyes that read _"Really now" _"I'm the bloody chosen one; I'm the boy who lived! More than once! Hell…more than twice! I've rid the wizarding world of a dark pure blooded lord! I think I can deal with one abusive father just fine." Harry put his forehead against Draco's, intertwining their fingers and holding their hands out for the boy to see just how close they were.

Draco blushed and smiled, nuzzling the boy's nose in an Eskimo kiss, "Fine…" He breathed, not wanting to look too easy, "But if he comes to the school and raises hell, this is your fault _Potter." _He sneered.

"_Harry_" He demanded/corrected, trailing kisses up the boy's pale, slim neck.

Draco couldn't hold it anymore; he let the moans drip out of his mouth like Harry's drool he often felt free to show when staring at the blonde.

Hearing these moans, Harry suddenly got an extremely dirty idea, he planned to put into action immediately, and it would certainly work considering Draco was a pure slytherin.

Harry suddenly began hissing in a different language; parseltongue.

Draco's eyes widened as he heard the hissing words come from his lover's mouth; sending him to ecstasy.

Having enough of Harry's teasing, Draco quickly shot off Harry's lap and straddled him.

Harry's eyes widened as the slytherin began thrusting into his crotch while simultaneously moaning uncontrollably.

His shocked expression though, soon relaxed and he let a smirk morph his lips as he watched the desperate blonde above him; He just found Malfoy's fetish…

"Harry…" He mewled; nuzzling his head into the crook of the raven haired boy's neck with his arms wrapped around the boy's chest.

Sensing Draco had probably been fed up with the teasing and wanted to be finished, Harry took the boy's waist and lowered him so he was laying on one of the stone steps beneath them as he climbed on top of the blonde's pale body.

"What if…someone sees us…Harry?" He moaned as the boy on top ripped off his shirt and planted butterfly kisses down his neck and chest.

Draco however got no reply as Harry's hands desperately unbuttoned the blonde's trousers and yanked them down.

"Harry!" He cried, he honestly didn't want to get caught shagging right outside of their school where honestly anyone who decided to skip dinner than night could find them.

Yet Harry continued to ignore him, silencing his please by a breath taking kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, Harry's tongue darted through the slytherin's mouth at the speed of light, exploring every nook and cranny, sometimes putting his excavating to a halt just to slip his tongue across the other boy's, earning a muffled moan.

Draco, still being bothered by the thought of someone catching them in such a scandal, grabbed Harry's shoulders and lifted him off his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes trying to hold in his smile, "Fine! I'll get the invisibility cloak if it really bothers you that _much._" He sighed playfully while reaching for Hermione's bag and pulling out the long cloak.

"That helps…but what if some one hears us?" Draco whined desperately.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and dropped the cloak.

"And what if a purple unicorn just suddenly trots up out of nowhere and suddenly turns into Dumbledore's grandmother?" Harry raised an eyebrow, staring at Draco's twitching face, he knew the boy under him was trying not to laugh and give into Harry's witty humor.

Gaining a straight face once again, Draco shot a glare at Harry which made him sigh more over dramatic than the other 2-3 times that night.

Raising his wand up, Harry casted a small silencing charm over both and draped the invisibility cloak over their sweaty bodies.

"Does this meat your approval, my Prince?" He mocked.

Draco blushed in embarrassment due to the new nick name he earned for being so picky, but nevertheless, he decided to bite back.

"Not exactly, I think I could go for some more space, it is rather claustrophobic in here." He grunted, wriggling under Harry's heavy body.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry your highness, this will have to do for tonight!" He exclaimed, lowering himself down to bite the blonde's exposed neck lightly.

Draco moaned softly, letting his pale arms wrap around the raven haired boy's back.

Remembering where he had left off before, Harry's head sank lower and lower till he was face to face with a concealed erection.

Harry grinned, letting his hand sneak up to the hem of his boxers and finer the band of it lightly and teasingly, raising a frustrated groan out of the slytherin.

He let his tan fingers hook around the elastic band of his boxers and slowly rake the offending fabric off his thighs, down to his legs, and eventually, for what seemed like forever, Harry finally slipped it off the blonde's ankles.

Harry dragged his wet tongue across his thighs, purposely avoiding the boy's hard erection.

"Harry!" He growled, half cried, he wanted him to just get on with it! He wanted completion so very bad. He blushed at his thoughts, his desires for the raven haired boy to suck him hard.

And Harry did just that, feeling that the blonde had enough of his constant teasing, he licked the tip once before engulfing most of the slytherin's cock into his wet cavern.

Draco thought for a split second, he had thought about slapping his hand over his mouth to conceal his moans, but remembered the last time he did that Harry practically tied his hands down so he couldn't do anything, so he let himself moan over and over and over.

Harry smirked to himself, hoping Draco could feel it on his cock, he began bobbing his head up and down.

"H-H-H-Harrryyy" He grunted, biting his bottom lip as he tried not to scream, he knew that there was a silencing charm around them, but he still tried not to scream to loud.

"Mmmm yes Draco love?" He asked, continuing to suck the boy profusely.

Draco could feel the vibrating caused by Harry's voice on his erection and he threw his head back hard, bucking his hips up and down into the Gryffindor's mouth.

"C-Cuh-UH" Draco tried to ground out.

Harry looked up at the boy with a questioning look, not understanding what the boy was trying to say, but he fully understood as the blonde cried out his name and he felt something hot and thick shoot into his mouth.

It took him a moment to process what had happened before he grinned and pulled away; making sure Draco saw him lick up every drop of sperm that had spilled out.

Harry crawled up next to his lover and let him cuddle against his still clothed body, and within a matter of minutes, the blonde was fast asleep.

Harry sighed, this would mean he'd have to clean up the food, carry the boy in AND do this while still hard!

"This is going to be an interesting year." Harry mumbled smiling as he threw off the cloak and began cleaning up their mess.


End file.
